legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Mars
"The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" - Sailor Mars Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino, or Raye Hino depending on which dub you follow. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. This is the original depiction of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Katie Griffin. Allies and enemies Main Allies: Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers, the other Children of the Autobots Rivals: Archer/Future Shirou Main Enemies: Nagito Komaeda Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Sailor Mars was separated from Sailor Moon because of the war. Somehow, she and the other Inner Scouts ended up in Nightmare Hills in the Digital World. They were found by Angewomon, Sailor Moon, Buzz Lightyear and Ghost Rider. For the rest of the story, Sailor Mars was an ally of the Angels. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Because Olivia's Sailor Senshi name is from one of the Moon Kingdoms of Mars, Sailor Mars is Olivia's godmother in a way. She also seems to have taken a romantic liking to Space Ghost... Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon TBA Powers * '''Mars Fire Soul - '''Sailor Mars summons a ball of fire from her index fingers * '''Mars Firestorm Flash - '''a stronger version of Fire Soul that can do widespread damage * '''Mars Fire Soul Bird - '''summons a bird made of the Fire Soul fire * '''Mars Burning Mandala - '''summons a circle of fiery rings * '''Mars Flame Sniper - '''summons a bow of fire with an arrow of fire that Sailor Mars fires at an enemy * '''Mars Eternal Power Make-up - '''allows Sailor Mars to become Eternal Sailor Mars * '''Mars Snake Fire - '''summons a big snake of fire Gallery Sailor_mars_pose.JPG sailor mars.JPG sailor mars colored.JPG sailor mars crying.JPG sailor mars determined.GIF sailor mars down.JPG sailor mars happy.GIF sailor mars hurt.JPG sailor mars looking displeased.JPG sailor mars ready.JPG sailor mars sad.JPG sailor mars worried.JPG sailor mars, fire soldier.JPG jap_mars-image2.jpg 640px-Sailor-Mars-Rei-Hino159.jpg sailor mars dodge.jpg sailor mars huh.jpg sailor mars leave it to me.png sailor mars no.jpg sailor mars now i'm angry.jpg sailor mars oh dear me.png sailor mars oh.jpg sailor mars this can't be.jpg sailor mars this doesn't look good.jpg Sailor_mars_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg85h.png jupiter_and_mars_chicken_hypno_by_conventionalmage-dbcyjg5.jpg Eternal Sailor Mars Gallery Sailor mars pose eternal.JPG sailor mars colored eternal.JPG sailor mars crying eternal.JPG sailor mars determined eternal.JPG sailor mars dodge eternal.jpg sailor mars down eternal.JPG sailor mars eternal.JPG sailor mars happy eternal.GIF sailor mars huh eternal.jpg sailor mars hurt eternal.JPG sailor mars leave it to me eternal.png sailor mars looking displeased eternal.PNG sailor mars looking tough eternal.jpg sailor mars no eternal.jpg sailor mars now you're gonna get it eternal.JPG sailor mars oh dear me eternal.png sailor mars oh eternal.jpg sailor mars ready eternal.JPG sailor mars sad eternal.JPG sailor mars this can't be eternal.jpg sailor mars this doesn't look good eternal.jpg sailor mars worried eternal.PNG sailor mars, fire soldier eternal.JPG Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Action Heroines Category:Immortals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Superheroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Katie Griffin Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Amazons Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Mentors Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Yugo Friends Category:Priests Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rina Sato